In order for the parent to be able to watch the baby lying on a stroller when he/she pushes the stroller or for the baby to see his/her parent such that it can feel secure, strollers, of which the pushing handle can be turned to be located in various directions, have been developed and used for a long time.
Referring to FIGS. 8, 9 and 10, a heretofore known direction changing device for a stroller pushing handle, comprises an inverted U-shaped pulling rod 20, two engaging blocks 10, two engaging devices 60, a front locating block 40 and a rear locating block 30 as main parts. The locating blocks 40,30 having protrusions 402, 302 are respectively fixed to the support frames 401, 301 of the stroller.
The engaging blocks 10 each has a hole 502, an engaging gap 201, a hollow 101, a lower hollow 503 and a protrusion 102. Two ends of a pushing handle 50 are each passed into the hole 502, the hollow 101 and the lower hollow 503 of the respective engaging block 10, and biasd by a spring 103 connected to both a round hole 501 of same and the corresponding protrusion 102.
The inverted U-shaped pulling rod 20 has two bent ends 202; the bent ends 202 are each passed into the engaging gap 201 of the respective engaging block 10.
Each of the engaging blocks 10 is provided with an engaging device 60 at lower end portion thereof. The engaging devices 60 each has a hollow holding member 605 having two openings 606 each engaging a respective engaging part 607; the engaging parts 607 each has two bent ends 600 for preventing same from falling out of the holding member 605. The engaging parts 607 each has a curved side, a flat side and a protrusion 608. A spring 609 is located between the holding member 605 and the engaging part 607 by the protrusion 608. Thus, the engaging devices 60 can resiliently engaging either the protrusion 402 of the front locating block 40 or the protrusion 302 of the rear locating block 30 at a recess 104 of the engaging block 10 after changing the direction of the pushing handle of the stroller.
However, it is found that the direction changing device for a pushing handle has undesirable features as follows.
1. In assembling the stroller, the manufacturer has to fit the front and rear locating blocks 40,30 at the exact position in order for the engaging device to be capable of engaging therewith after user's changing direction of the pushing handle, making the assembling very inconvenient. PA1 2. The parts of the direction changing device are relatively numerous, making the manufacturing and assembling costly and time-consuming. PA1 a main body pivoted on a fixing element of the support member; PA1 a locating pole formed on the support member; PA1 a pulling rod; and, PA1 a co-moving part movably received within a hollow of the main body; the co-moving part has two concavities at two ends, each of which is arranged adjacent to a respective confining end of the hollow of the main body to form a respective locating hole therebetween; the locating pole is received in either one of the locating holes such that the main body can not turn due to the engagement of the locating pole with the end concavities; the pulling rod has hooked end engaging a sloped plate of the co-moving part such that the hooked end, when the pulling rod is pulled upwards, will force the co-moving part to move, causing the end concavities to separate from, and no longer engage, the locating pole; thus, the main body plus the co-moving part can be turned for changing the direction of the pushing handle connected to the main body; springs are provided to the pulling rod and the co-moving part such that the pulling rod can be biased downwards to original position after releasing the pulling force, and the co-moving part can be biased to original position for the other end concavity to engage the locating pole for fixing the pushing handle after changing the direction thereof.